Recuerdos
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Aunque lo quisiera era imposible, no podía resistirse a él. Se acercaba y su mente se llenaba de recuerdos. Takano x Onodera


******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

El primer amor nunca se olvida.

El primer amor es el menos duradero.

Ya no sabía qué pensar. Durante un tiempo pensó que su primer amor sería para toda la vida, duraría para siempre; después las cosas se tornaron confusas e hizo lo imposible por olvidar, entendió que no era algo duradero, que era imposible que durara para toda la vida.

Que siempre uno de los dos daría más del otro, que uno terminaría con el corazón roto.

Lamentablemente é fue quien terminó con el corazón roto, sintiéndose humillado.

Se prometió no volver a enamorarse, cambió drásticamente, antes era una persona tímida, vergonzosa, nombre. Después se volvió una persona huraña con carácter, sin tanta timidez.

Intentó borrar esa etapa de su vida, del chiquillo enamorado, pero sin éxito.

— ¡Onodera! — se sobresaltó. Miró a su jefe, su corazón saltó agitado —. ¿Qué te pasa?

Si hubiese sido otro contexto y la persona habría respondido agradeciendo la preocupación, pero no . La pregunta fue hecha de mal modo y el explotador de su jefe no merecía la pena. Al menos eso pensaba.

— Me distraje.

— Si tienes tiempo para distraerte, ponte a trabajar.

Intentó seguir trabajando, pero era imposible. Su mente estaba en otra parte. No podía concentrarse.

Vio al sobre explotador de su jefe y lanzó un suspiro, definitivamente no podía concentrarse.

Cuando los recuerdos inundaban su mente era imposible detenerlos, fluían con demasiada naturalidad.

Miró la pantalla de su laptop, evitando así seguir mirando a su jefe. No quería preguntas incómodas o pasar un momento vergonzoso.

Se permitió mirarlo por última vez. Odiaba las coincidencias, y cada vez que veía a su gruñón jefe las odiaba más.

—_Saga senpai … me gustas._

Su mente voló al momento en que su mundo daría un cambio drástico que hasta hoy le seguía persiguiendo.

Habían pasado diez años desde que se le declaró a su senpai. Diez años en que se enamoró, en que vivió su primer amor, diez hace que le rompieron el corazón.

El destino era caprichoso, diez años después de todo lo ocurrido, se volvía a encontrar con su primer. Convivían día a día, algunos buenos otros no tanto.

— _Haré que te enamores nuevamente de mí._

Cuando se reconocieron fue lo primero que le dijo, intentó ignorarlo, pero era imposible, no podía hacerlo.

Lo amaba, no sabía si lo seguía amando o Takano lo había enamorado otra vez, pero simplemente lo amaba y necesitaba estar cerca de él.

En su mente venía cada momento compartido con él, todas las veces que fueron uno. Todos los besos, los malentendidos, todo.

Su corazón latía más rápido con solo acordarse. Intentó no enamorarse, no volver a sentir esas mariposas cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, no pudo hacerlo.

Cada vez que sentía sus labios. Cada vez que sentía sus manos acariciarle, su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Todo eso hacía que fuera imposible no olvidarse.

No podía, había sido tan importante era tan importante.

Antes se enamoró a primera vista.

Ahora sabía que era por cómo es Takano, porque podría ser un explotador como jefe, pero tenía perseverancia, confiaba en su equipo de trabajo. Nunca se rendía -se sonrojó levemente- eso lo podía tomar tanto en su relación como en el trabajo, por algo era respetado por todos.

"_Lo amo". _Pensó mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

Unos brazos rodeándoles lo devolvieron a la realidad.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy distraído hoy — su voz ronca en su oído le causó millones de mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

Su piel se erizó.

— No… no te acerques tanto — no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado perdido en sus recuerdos, pero ahora estaban solo ellos dos en la oficina.

Unos labios se juntaron con los suyos, todo su ser se agitó. Su mundo dio vueltas y de un momento a otro se encontró respondiendo el beso que Takano le había dado.

— Te quiero Onodera.

"_Yo también"._

Por mucho que lo sintiera, y fuera reciprocó nunca se atrevería a confesarlo en voz alta.

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo primero que escribo de ellos, espero les guste :) y que no sea lo último, tengo algunas ideas, pero todavía no las desarrollo bien.

No duden en dejarme un review para saber qué les pareció :)

Un beso!

Adiós.


End file.
